The Dragon's Pussy
by CJ2018
Summary: It's been three years since the events of Freedom Planet 2. Milla has moved away, leaving now-adult Lilac and Carol to use this time of peace to develop their long-standing relationship into something more... involved... With the Magister's annual celebration returning, the two heroines go and celebrate their accomplishments once again. Enjoying themselves both during and after...


"Ughhh, do we really have to go to this dumb party?" Moaned Carol from her sprawled out position on the couch as she twiddled a pair of keys.

"Carol, we've already been through this." Lilac replied with crossed arms. "The Magister is throwing this ball in-part for us! It'd be super rude not to go to our own party."

Carol raised her eyes to meet the gaze of the dragon girl looming over her at the foot of the couch. She appeared upside-down to Carol, but even so, her commanding expression was clearly visible. "But it's been like, what? Three years since all that Merga junk happened! Can't they just let forget about it already?"

"Hey, I think it's nice of them. We did save the world after all. Twice!" Lilac argued back. "I, for one, enjoy being appreciated, and you should too. Plus, Milla'll be there! I don't want her showing up alone without her friends!"

"Aw... you're no fun!" Carol protested.

"Look, we'll have fun at the party, plus, it's not like it'll take all night! It's only 4p.m.!" Lilac responded. "After the party, we can go back here or anywhere else and do whatever you want."

Carol's lazy expression morphed into one of deviancy. She sprung into an upright position, shoving her keys into the pocket of her cargo shorts and locking onto Lilac with her feline eyes. "Oh... anything, you say?"

"Yes, Carol. Anything." Lilac replied, knowing exactly what Carol meant. She raised her arm and scratched the wildcat's chin.

Carol purred in satisfaction, her tail lightly swishing behind her from its restrained position on the couch. "Mmmmm, no fair, you know the chin is my weakness!" She whined with a stomp.

"Hmph, you'll be getting far more than that if you come with me to the party and be a good girl!" Lilac smirked mischievously, removing her hand.

"Fiiiiine. You do make a compelling offer." Carol pouted, immediately missing her girlfriend's delicate hand on her head.

"That's what I thought." Lilac said triumphantly.

"Plus, I get the benefit of seeing you in your new dress." The green wildcat added with a smirk.

"Well, you'd be able to see me in dresses more often if you went dress shopping with Milla and I once in awhile." Lilac taunted half-jokingly.

"Yeahhhhh, but no." Carol replied as she stood up and stretched, belting out a catlike yawn. "You and Milla have your own girly stuff, I've got my cool stuff."

Lilac raised her eyebrow in skepticism. "Cool stuff like lounging around eating sushi and watching motorbike races on TV all day?"

Lilac's companion briefly glared in protest before responding. "Hey, you have no idea what I do when you guys are off on your shopping trips!"

"Oh yeah, Like what?" Lilac challenged.

Carol puffed up with pride and brought her thumb to her chest. "Well... for starters, I work out a lot, you know that! It's how I keep up this hot bod that I know you enjoy too much to deny that you love."

"H-hey! That's not true!" Lilac protested, though the redness on her cheeks clearly hinted to Carol that she was lying. "Plus, e-even if that is true, don't act like you're blameless either!" She finished in embarrassment.

"Hey, hey, hey. No need to get hostile, Miss Heropants." Carol sneered, raising her hands in defense. "I never said it was a bad thing, I was just stating facts. Also, you're right. I am no better." Carol pounced, dashing behind Lilac and wrapping her arms around her midsection, adopting a seductive smile and tone as she spoke behind her partner's ear. "In fact, I may just be worse." She ended her sentence off with a light purr.

A pleasured shiver shot up Lilac's spine as she felt Carol's pair of paws reaching for her belt buckle. As much as she wanted to just give in and let it continue, she wasn't stupid! She knew what Carol was trying. "Now, now, Carol, you know that trick isn't gonna work on me." She said in protest, swiveling around and out of her girlfriend's grasp. "Party first, like we agreed on!" She scolded with an accusatory pointing of her finger.

"Trick, what trick?" Carol responded, trying to act all innocent and naive. "I was just trying to help you get changed is all."

Lilac crossed her arms and rolled her eyes at the failed attempt. "Sure..."

"Hey, it was worth a shot!" The green wildcat argued.

"At least it helped me remember that I actually do have to get changed." Lilac supposed. "And no, before you ask, you can't go and 'change' with me. I know very well what that'll lead to."

"Alright... I'll change in the bathroom." Carol moaned. "As long as I get to 'help' you change out of your party clothes after." She mused deviously.

"But of course, how else do you figure I'd get changed after the party?" Lilac teased back, beginning her trek towards the steps.

"Exactly!" Carol replied, following her companion. Once at the top, they located their respective destinations. The bedroom and bathroom doors were almost directly across from each other in the somewhat narrow hallway.

"Now, Carol. I know you hate dresses, but please, at least try and put on something nice." Lilac requested.

"Fine, but just because you asked so nicely, Miss Heropants." Carol teased, taking off with a sudden burst of speed, blowing past Lilac, who just barely jumped out of the way, startled at their near-collision.

Lilac casually strode into the room to see Carol bound over to her dresser, whipping open a drawer and madly digging through a variety of shirts and pants. Lilac chuckled before walking over to the closet on the opposite wall, opening it and beginning to browse the assortment of dresses she'd gathered over the years.

"C'mon, I know it's here somewhere!" Carol exclaimed to herself impatiently.

"Jeez Carol, it's not like we have to get there immediately!" Lilac pointed out to her frantic girlfriend.

"I know, but I've got the perfect thing to wear and I really wanna find it!" Carol whined. A few more moments of digging led Carol to the treasure she seeked. She exhaled in triumph as she turned around, holding up a black dress with golden floral designs flowing all throughout it.

Lilac turned around, her own selection in-hand, to see the green wildcat holding up the dress she got her for Christmas. "Awwww, I never thought you'd wear that thing!" She praised.

"Well duh, of course I'm gonna wear it!" Carol teased. "If I've gotta wear a dress, I might as well wear one from my sweet and beautiful girlfriend."

"Awwww, come on." Lilac said, her face turning red while she scratched the back of her head in embarrassment. "I'm not that great!"

"Oh c'mon, sure you are!" Carol retorted in protest with a shameless smile. "If I didn't have you, who'd I have to keep me organized?"

"Hmph, so that's all I'm good for then? Being your personal secretary?" Lilac questioned, crossing her arms and looking away, trying her best to fake annoyance and hide a smile.

"Well, no, of course not!" Carol corrected, playing along with the joke while beginning a slow creep towards Lilac. "You're always going outta your way to help others, you're super responsible and caring, and..."

"And what?" Lilac grunted, still keeping up her 'fake upset' routine.

In response, Carol, who was now a few feet away from Lilac, closed the rest of the gap in an instant, pouncing and grabbing the side of Lilac's head and whipping it forward with her powerful paw. Lilac yipped in surprise as her soft lips were swiftly brought to meet Carol's. At first contact her eyes widened in astonishment. She was still taken aback by the sudden attack, but as her mind caught up with her body, she closed her eyes and melted into the kiss. Becoming momentarily lost in the familiar, but pleasurable sensation.

Lilac began to open her mouth with the intention of letting her and Carol's tongues do some 'exploration,' but just as quickly as it happened, and as much as Lilac wanted it to continue, it was over as quickly as it began. Carol broke away and smirked deviously, looking her girlfriend in the eyes. "And… you're a great kisser."

"Well, you're not so bad yourself, Miss Tea." Lilac replied seductively. "Now go get changed, silly. The sooner we get there, the sooner we can get back." She ordered, adding a slightly suggestive tone to her last words as she pointed to the bathroom door.

Carol smirked and whipped around, dress in-hand. "Aye, aye, Miss Heropants!" She jokingly saluted and marched off soldier-like towards the exit.

Lilac smiled, sighing nostalgically at the nickname as Carol left and closed the door behind her. Her and Carol had been through thick and thin together. Meeting as children and growing up in the scarves. Rescuing Milla from the wilderness and defeating Brevon and Merga. Their bond had been pulled tight several times, ready to tear, but it'd gotten through it and come out stronger. Now, it'd been three years since Merga had threatened Avalice as they knew it. Since then, Milla had long since moved away to live on her own. Of course, the three girls still visited each others' abodes often, but nonetheless, it left Lilac and Carol to otherwise live by themselves, just the two of them.

Lilac continued to happily think through the past as she slid out of her street clothes. The white and blue garments dropped to the floor, revealing the adult dragon's toned, developed body. It may've been their maturation, their living alone, something else, or all of the above. But either way, the past few years, the two's friendship had grown into something more than just best friends. The transition had been a little… awkward at first, but Lilac didn't have any regrets. Her and Carol's relationship had been her most exciting adventure to-date. Wrapping up her nostalgia trip, Lilac continued to smile as she changed into her party attire.

"So uh, Miss Heropants, whatcha' think?" Carol's higher-pitched feline voice called out from the base of the steps. Lilac, who had already been changed for a few minutes, brought her head up to face the origin of the voice. What Lilac's eyes were greeted with was quite the pleasant sight indeed.

Carol stood at the base of the stairway, casually leaning up against the side of the doorway with her right arm. Her normal, confident look was painted over by a strange mix of curiosity and insecurity. Lilac smiled happily. She knew Carol probably didn't particularly like this experience, but boy did she pull her Christmas gift off well! Her jet black aline dress extended from her shoulders to just below her knees. A beautiful shade of gold was shared by the ribbon around her waist, the stitching on the edges, and the aforementioned floral pattern that weaved throughout the entire fabric.

"What do I think?" Lilac began, looking her companion up and down again with her hand on her chin. "I think I need to force you into a dress more often!"

"Oh, so you're saying you like what you see?" Carol teased, walking towards Lilac.

"I sure do." Lilac replied, following up by grabbing Carol's waist and giving her a quick peck on the lips.

"Why thank you, and you're not looking too shabby yourself." Carol thanked with a grin. "In fact, you almost look as hot as when you're wearing nothing at all… almost." She finished, looking Lilac up and down and seeing her sky blue skater dress. It shared the golden highlights that her own dress had, with a water-like flow pattern replacing the floral one. It also went further down to around her shins, and was a little more skin tight from the neck down to the waist. With the way it outlined the curves of Lilac's chest, Carol certainly wasn't going to complain about that.

"Well, sorry to say, Miss Tea, but I'm gonna have to keep my clothes on during the party." Lilac joked. "But as promised, you'll get your wish after the party."

"C'mon now, Miss Heropants, don't act like I'm the only one who wants these things flying off after we get back here!" Carol taunted deviously.

Lilac couldn't deny that. "Hey now, I never said otherwise." She said, raising her hands in defense and backing away. "Now, it's time we got going, it's 4:30 and Milla's probably already there!"

"Alright, alright." Carol replied with minor annoyance. "What's your desired means of travel? I doubt you wanna foot it all the way to Shang Tu in that." She gestured to Lilac to point out her attire. "I've always got my motorcycle!" She offered enthusiastically.

Lilac almost never rode on Carol's motorcycle with her. She simply never really felt the need to, her being a gifted runner and all, but when she did, she could tell Carol really enjoyed it. She almost chuckled, thinking of how Carol wanting to show off her bike and riding skills to her was much like a child wanting to show their parents their new toy. It was - especially for someone like Carol - adorable! Carol took great pride in her bike, and in exchange for making her wear a dress, Lilac felt it was only fair. "Sure, I'll ride with you on your bike!"

"Really?!" Carol shouted, jumping up with a sparkle in her eye. "Awesome, I'll go get'er gassed up!" Carol bounded from her current position and headed for the exit to the treehouse.

"I'll be out in a minute!" Lilac yelled towards the open trap door leading out of the treehouse. With that, Lilac got around to grabbing the few things she needed to take with her, packing them in her small blue purse. She made her way over to the trapdoor of the treehouse, journeying down the ladder and closing it behind her.

Lilac wasn't even halfway down the ladder when she heard her feline companion call out to her. "Yo, Lilac, she's all ready to go!" Carol called up to her, standing next to her refueled - and recently upgraded for about the dozenth time this year - bike.

Lilac momentarily stopped, glancing back at Carol. "I'm coming!" She yelled back before continuing to descend.

Moments later, Lilac landed and began walking over to Carol. "Is it just me, or does your bike look… different?" She asked.

"Well duh, you know I love making my bike faster and better whenever the opportunity comes my way!" Carol boasted proudly. "This time around, I added another gear!"

"A whole 'nother gear?" Lilac began skeptically. "Are you sure it's safe? Don't forget the last time you tried to add another gear to that thing!" Images of a bike stalling during a loop-de-loop and Carol going to the hospital with a fractured arm momentarily flooded Lilac's mind.

"Hey, I wasn't nearly as good at modding my bike back then! It's totally safe now, I swear!" Carol defended, scratching the back of her head bashfully.

"Alright, I trust you, Carol." Lilac said cautiously.

"We'll be fine." Carol assured dismissively. "Totally safe, one hundred percent!" She finished with a grin. Lilac smiled back. Carol mounted the bike, which was surprisingly easy in her dress. "Woah, I expected this to be tough to sit on in this dress, but it's almost as easy as when I've got my shorts on!" Carol stated happily.

"Well, yeah. I got you a shorter dress that's looser at the bottom with your bike riding in mind." Lilac replied proudly.

"Awww, well aren't you just the sweetest?" Carol purred thankfully. "What'd I do to deserve you?"

"Well, it's either you being my best friend and partner for over a decade, that adventurous and fun-loving spirit of yours-" Lilac mounted the bike and grabbed Carol's toned midsection, "-or that 'good kisser' thing we talked about earlier." She cooed from behind her.

"Ohhh, is that so?" Carol replied deviously. "We'll see after we get back that kissing isn't the only thing I'm good at."

"I'll have to see that for myself before I can believe it." Lilac said smoothly.

"Guess so." Carol said with a smirk right before turning the key to her bike. The newly augmented engine roared to life. Carol twisted to handle, revving it. "Ohhh, listen to that purr!" She exclaimed in satisfaction. "Now hold on, Lilac! Things are gonna get intense!"

Lilac's grip on Carol's abdomen tightened. With a flick of the wrist, the red bike shot off into the open field, en route to Shang Tu with its two passengers.


End file.
